


Movie Night

by Heart_Aflame



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 1 (Critical Role), Gen, Movie Night, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Vox Machina watches movies, campaign 2 characters later, spoilers for the end of the campaign
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Aflame/pseuds/Heart_Aflame
Summary: The members of Vox Machina watch movies to stay out of trouble. Sometimes they get into trouble anyway.
Relationships: Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia, Scanlan Shorthalt & Vax'ildan, Vox Machina & Vox Machina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of the Lion King goes well.

ashariPrincess, spiceDice, rageMage, **and** bearBaron, **are on the channel.**

 **4 users currently in livestream** Movie Night

SpiceDice: handing me a metal thing and telling me ‘watch a movie!’ doesn't help explain whats going on. i hope they realize this could be a **_terrible_** idea.

SpiceDice: worse then us being left alone without any sort of entertainment, at least

BearBaron: I assume this is to keep us occupied until they can figure out how to send us back.

BearBaron: And it is working, considering Percy is fiddling with this ‘laptop’ as they call it here. To see what the fuck it does that can allow long distance shit like this

rageMage **turned on Text to Speech**

RageMage: The fuck is this

AshariPrincess: Technology, I guess. That’s what Scanlan told us anyway.

SpiceDice: that isnt _me_ keyleth. its like me saying the redhead whose house we are in is you.

AshariPrincess: Technically that's true though I think. He is kind of you and she is kind of me, that’s how it works.

AshariPrincess: Is that not how it actually works?

SpiceDice: My Gods.

BearBaron: Percival should be arriving soon, dears, then we can start whatever this is meant to be.

AshariPrincess: Oh! I’ll get Pike too, gimme one second!

lightHeals **Joined the livestream** Movie Night

 **5 users currently in livestream** Movie Night

LightHeals: I have no idea what this is but it sounds interesting!

RageMage: HI PIKE!

LightHeals: Hi Grog! Are you typing?! :D

BearBaron: Hes talking at the laptop. I truly do not know how any of this works.

BearBaron: Percival has everything set up now however, so he’s just getting...on, I suppose.

mercifulPercival **Joined the livestream** Movie Night

 **6 users currently in livestream** Movie Night

** SpiceDice Returned!**

SpiceDice: Oh good everyone got a joke name when their hosts made this...thingy.

MercifulPercival: Who is to say that I am not merciful though? You do not truly know to what extent the name may be truthful.

SpiceDice: You tortured a dude who drove that cart that one time your name is totally a joke

MercifulPercival: I also most certainly plan to ‘fiddle’ with this machine later when this, Movie business, is done with. It would be interesting to see how it works before I put it back to it's original order.

MercifulPercival: It's fine craftsmanship.

RageMage: can we do the movie thing now please and stop the blue words

SpiceDice: hold on a sec

SpiceDice: hes just getting the computer set up now

SpiceDice: might take a few minutes?

BearBaron: Who is, Scanlan? No one else is here with us unless you neglected to inform us of one of our friends somehow winding up here as well.

BearBaron: Who is he?

SpiceDice: um don't freak out ill explain later

RavenPrince **Joined the livestream** Movie Night

 **7 users currently in livestream** Movie Night

RavenPrince: What’s up here?

BearBaron: What. The fuck.

AshariPrincess: Vax?

PrinceRaven: Who else would it be, kiki?

MercifulPercival: ...

RageMage: holy shit

LightHeals: um...

BearBaron: SCANLAN!

SpiceDice: ANYWAY, now that everyones here we can watch this thing and become very distracted!

SpiceDice: and i'll explain some shit later just don't ask right now

BearBaron: I will hold you to that, Scanlan Shorthalt.

RavenPrince: What exactly is going on right now?

SpiceDice: Nothing!

SpiceDice: anyway now i guess we can get on with this thing they call a ‘movie’

SpiceDice: however it's meant to play I don't fucking know how this works

BearBaron: Yet you are aware of how one specific thing works currently that we don’t.

SpiceDice: Less judgy more helpy!

RavenPrince: It says that the ‘moderator’ of the livestream has to make the movie play in the corner of my screen.

RavenPrince: Who is the moderator? Do we even fucking know?

SpiceDice: It's me! I think it's me. It's asking me to press play. Where the fuck...

SpiceDice: thanks vax. So, I guess were watching something called, uh

SpiceDice: ‘Lion King’

AshariPrincess: That sounds like it would be about druids!

SpiceDice: there are a shit load of lions.

AshariPrincess: oh.

BearBaron: Please, start it darling. Whatever it is.

BearBaron: I’m sure it will be enjoyable regardless of what it may be about.

MercifulPercival: One can only hope, when it comes to something involving creatures normally lacking intellect.

SpiceDice: because these lions totally look like real ones. Im starting it now.

RageMage: This aint lions.

RavenPrince: Good observation. It is pretty though.

BB: It looks as though a movie is moving drawings.

MercifulPercival: Interesting.

LightHeals: It looks very pretty if it's really just moving pictures.

AshariPrincess: Theres so many colors, it's so nice.

SpiceDice: I have no idea why it opens this way, but alright.

SpiceDice: that sure is a castle. It looks better then yours Percy.

MercifulPercival: It isn't real, so it hardly matters if it looks better than my own.

RageMage: PHEW! EXPLODING SHIT!

AshariPrincess: Oh it's starting! I’m so excited.

AshariPrincess: It looks so pretty and red.

BearBaron: I feel like that's orange.

SpiceDice: I don't think the color of the sun in a moving drawing movie actually matters?

AshariPrincess: That's a really nice looking cheetah.

MercifulPercival: I thought this was the lion king.

SpiceDice: theres a lot of animals, and music which wasn't something i expected

SpiceDice: _at all_

MercifulPercival: Delightful. I can already tell this is going to be great.

LightHeals: I think it will be great!

SpiceDice: oh good theres actual singing now. This is much less confusing and i understand everything now.

SpiceDice: i don't get the point of showing all these animals? It's about lions. Wheres the lions.

RavenPrince: There it is.

SpiceDice: what a smug asshole.

LightHeals: Is the bird...bowing?

AshariPrincess: Is this the Lion King?

MercifulPercival: Signs would point to yes.

BearBaron: I look forward greatly to watching a movie about a noble lion pride. There is literally nothing I would rather do then that.

MercifulPercival: Sarcasm, dear

SpiceDice: it's the circle of life and that's the face of a fucking predator about to eat a monkey

AshariPrincess: It’s a baboon!

AshariPrincess: And they are friends! Which isn’t normal, but I love it!

MercifulPercival: I truly wonder what all of these animals gathering together is actually for. It doesn’t seem like anything happening right now is to drive the plot forward.

AshariPrincess: Oh my god it's a cub!

AshariPrincess: Where are the rest of his cubs? He should have more, I saw multiple female lions in the background. Is this his first cub after he won the pride from another male lion and killed off the cubs that weren’t his?

BearBaron: What the fuck keyleth. What the fuck.

AshariPrincess: It's what lions do!

RavenPrince: Celebrate your inevitable death at the claws of your natural predator, being held up by a baboon.

LightHeals: Guys, it's barely even started, maybe you should relax and just watch for now?

LightHeals: Maybe? We might figure everything out better after all if we wait to see the conflict?

BearBaron: Of course darling. Myself, Percy and Grog will refrain from saying or typing anything until we know more then the current situation.

RavenPrince: I can do that, Scanlan’s already stopped paying attention to the chatroom.

AshariPrincess: The cub is the lion king?

LightHeals: Keyleth.

AshariPrincess: Whoops, sorry!

MercifulPercival: I believe I have found the bad guy and the conflict, immediately.

MercifulPercival: Because everyone must know who the bad guy is immediately upon telling a story.

SpiceDice: that's kinda the point, you start with telling the tale of the brave heros, and then you get to the bad guy

SpiceDice: have you never actually listened to a bard tell a story

MercifulPercival: No, I tend to read books, where the threat is not obvious the first moment you read it and there is more substance.

MercifulPercival: Another example could be my own bloody life. Or your life, or our own adventures. When has a threat ever been completely visible the moment we met it?

SpiceDice: _goblins, briarwoods, ripley, dragons, illithid, goblins, goliath herd, Vecna, goblins_

RavenPrince: Both of you are missing that this bird is called Zazoo, and one of the lions is Mufasa.

BearBaron: What a fun name to say. Mufasa.

RavenPrince: Mufasa!

RageMage: MUFASA!!

LightHeals: Guys.

RavenPrince: Hot damn that's a deep voice. It's like Gilmore.

RageMage: Who names their kid scar?

BearBaron: Lions.

MercifulPercival: Lions.

SpiceDice: Mufasa has an interesting face there

AshariPrincess: One of these lions should be dead and Scar is that one. Two male lions in one pride is very rare, especially if they are both siblings from the same litter.

SpiceDice: maybe whoever made this are doing a rare pride then, or going by an old noble saying

MercifulPercival: “An heir and a spare.” Rather old and in poor taste in my opinion.

SpiceDice: yeah uh, the spare is the older lion in this case?

RageMage: Simba.

SpiceDice: sfdhrtwhssdfhrth

RavenPrince: I think the claw thing just broke Scanlan, he’s holding his ears and whimpering.

RageMage: Wasn’t that loud.

RavenPrince: He was wearing some earmuffs that connected to the laptop to hear better, and had the sound loud enough to hear through the ear part.

LightHeals: Is he ok?

RavenPrince: He says he’s fine, and he’s not bleeding.

BearBaron: Perhaps it's best that no one wear those things anymore while watching these movies, just to be safe. 

RavenPrince: I’m gunna hang out a bit until Scanlan decides to watch it again.

BearBaron: Wait!

  
RavenPrince **has gone idle**

BearBaron: **_Fuck!_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to post this before ao3 got rid of it after a month and I lost all of the coding I had to do for the fucking chat colors. The full movie will be in the next chapter after Scanlan decides to unpause the video.
> 
> Tell me what you think of it so far! I might change their names if given better options.


End file.
